Fancy
by ShadowFax999
Summary: Chapter 4: Faith is to believe what we do not see St. Augustine ... AU Evolutionised Romy.
1. Fancy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, other than the plot. And if threatened I may give that up too lol.

Fancy

_Fancy Kills and Fancy Cures_

"Now dis is somtin' a _homme_ can definitely get used to, _mon amie."_ Sliding his shades down the bridge of his nose, the Cajun smirked as the girls strolling along the poolside, clad in skimpy bikinis, giggled under his appreciative scrutiny.

"I agree comrade." The stoic Russian agreed with the Cajun, although for totally different reasons as he looked eyes with the aging man and nodded. The gesture was returned, if only in assurance of the authenticity of the alliance.

The bolder Cajun whistled in appreciation as he addressed the entire pool area, "Rest assured ladies, Remy LeBeau has arrived." He promptly dropped his trench onto a nearby chair as he allowed himself to be ogled by the entire female population of the mansion, in his Speedos and sunglasses... alone.

He soaked up the appreciation, like Superman recharging in the sun's rays, and basked in the glory of his stunning manliness.

Piotr on the other hand merely made eye contact with everyone, nodded and proceeded to find a seat, near to the only one he really felt comfortable with, Kitty.

Whilst Kitty caught up with Piotr, Remy made the rounds with the girls, with Tabby, Amara and Jubilee hanging off of him, grilling him with various questions.

He was quickly bored as he didn't actually have to use any charm on the younger girls for they to become sickeningly giggly. Fortunately Jean came to his rescue as she pulled him into a relatively intellectual conversation, although he was having more fun riling Scott with his flirtations than really paying attention to the conversation.

Not that he was incapable of intellectual contributions but with the Red head trying to pick his brain, he decided not to trust his mental shield alone as he was never one to underestimate another's strength, that would get you killed in his previous line of work. He'd rather not think about that right now.

He'd already cased the house, so he had resigned himself to gathering personal profiles on mansion residents, in the lazy afternoon sun. _Eh, some habits you don't really want to break away from_, he mused silently.

The X-Men were generally slightly naive for a bunch of kids fighting for peace and justice, as an after school program. But then again they did dress up in spandex and had not-so-secret identities, although the latter was partly thanks to his previous _employment_.

Recalling his first encounter with the X-Men, rather a certain X-_femme_, he frowned slightly as he failed to remember meeting said femme at all since his introduction early this morning.

"_Excuse-moi_ Red, _mais_ where be _mon chere_ Rogue?" asked the curious Cajun.

He wasn't prepared for the overwhelming sadness the girl immediately began radiating or the unhealthy feelings of guilt Scotty was failing to conceal. Being ever the dramatist, he allowed the tension to simmer a bit, soaking in the gravity of the situation.

Fearing the worst, he gently prodded them, "What happened?"

They discreetly rose from their seats besides the pool and Scott motioned for him to follow them. He grabbed, from a lounging chair which held his previously discarded trench coat and a pair of slack shorts (which was his, but did not remember putting there), which barely clung to his hips, leaving his chest exposed for the viewing pleasures of the X-femmes. Jean pulled on a robe and Scott donned a white T shirt and a pair of not nearly as sexy shorts. As they made their way inside Jean began telling him the story of their fallen Rogue.

"We were on a mission almost two years ago. Your normal, average, everyday mission; some group of mutant super villains wanted to take over the world." She paused and sighed, scrunching up her face as if she was forcing herself to relive a bad memory. She involuntarily shivered and Scott put his arms around her in an effort to silently comfort her.

"There was a guy living here at the time, Joseph; tall, dark, broody. You know, the tortured artist look, the real 'Emo' kind that you expect to overlook, sitting at the dark, secluded corner at the back of you local Cafe. He caught her eyes though, and she fell for him hard and fast."

He didn't have to ask who the 'she' was, and he chose to ignore the slight pang of jealously he felt in the pit of his stomach. It was irrational, he knew, he had countless liaisons since he took her to New Orleans, why shouldn't she have the same courtesy? He focused instead on the story that Scott took over telling as they made their way to the elevator that lead to lower levels of the mansion.

"We knew it wasn't typical behaviour for her but no one said anything because we figured it was her way of dealing with post-Apocalyptic life, heck we even got engaged. We thought she was trying to re-invent herself or something."

Jean shook her head, "She just looked so _happy_ for the first time. No one cared _why,_ only that she was because god knows she deserved it."

"We were set up from the start." He wasn't surprised at the venom in Scott's voice as he took over for Jean in narrating. "The group of mutants were in fact members of an elite government funded agency, 'The Avengers', they got a tip off, from Mystique no-less, that the X-Men went, well _rogue_ for lack of a better term, and that we were coming after them. The battle was not pretty; both sides convinced that failure was not an option; the fate of the world and all that shit."

Jean sighed and clasped Scott's hand as they stepped out of the elevator and turned down a corridor and continued on, taking over to for her seemingly cynical fiancé.

"Just as Fury came to settle the misunderstanding, Joseph convinced Rogue that it was not Fury but Mystique in disguise. She saw him approaching Scott and thought she was going to attack him, so she made to strike Fury. But one of the Avengers saw the exchange and launched herself to stop the attack."

They were now in front of the med lab but no one was making an effort to go any farther. Scott continued in a hollow voice, "The girl, Carol Danvers grabbed Rogue by her wrist, her exposed wrist. One of Danvers' gifts were Super Strength, by the time we could pry her hands off it was too late." Chuckling darkly, he mournfully added, "We found out the hard way happens when Rogue holds on to a person for too long."

"As it turns out," Jean added with a deep sigh, "Joseph was working with Mystique, who had been told by Destiny when Rogue was younger that it should she absorb Danvers all the way, Rogue would be her greatest and most powerful ally. But Mystique failed to realise that the premonition was made before Rogue chose the X-Men to be her family. "

"She returned with us, but at a great price. She has Carol's entire personality in her mind and its ripping her mind apart. Carol's overwhelming psyche is slowly killing her."

"But everyone up there-"

"No Remy, no one else aside from the teachers, Scott and I know about the reality of the situation. They think her mind is healing, slowly. The truth is the professor is slowly loosing hope; it's been almost a year since there've been any sort of progress and she hasn't shown any real signs of improvement. Sure she isn't screaming her lungs out and we don't have to strap her down anymore but when she does open her eyes, it's never green, its either some blend of blue and green, which is when Carol is fighting her for control, or sometimes even blue, when Carol is winning. He thinks she is giving up hope. Simply put: once again she's been betrayed, even though she tried everything different this time around."

"Where be Joseph now?" Remy asked in what he hoped was a non-committal tone. They didn't need to know just how much the tale of Rogue's sour romance made him feel uncomfortable, guilty and gave him the distinct urge to go hunting for Joseph.

Scott chuckled darkly, "You think when you wrong one of our own you can just walk away easily? The X-men may appear naive but we are a family and that bastard will pay for the rest of his life for what he did to our Rogue."

Jean answered the silent question which she knew he wanted to ask, "No we didn't kill him; he doesn't deserve the easy way out. He preyed on her weaknesses and damn us for not seeing it." It seemed as though the red head blamed herself partly for Rogue's dilemma.

"She's been dying down here, slowly and at this point we're not sure what else to do anymore. I won't loose her. I can't." Scott's confession did surprise Remy but his fiancé didn't seem perturbed one bit, so he figure Scott blamed himself for being an inadequate leader and maybe even considered the girl something akin to a smaller sister.

"Remy don't understand though, why did you tell him all this? You didn't even tell _le femme's_ best friend, _le chat_, or her p'tite _frère,_ why Remy?"

The doors inconspicuously swished open and an aging old man, looking like he bore the fate of the world on his shoulders wheeled himself out of the girl's room.

"Call it an old man's foolish hope, but it is hope nonetheless. You and Rogue are kindred spirits, and whilst your last meeting may not have been under the best of circumstances, she saw the good in you and she stood firmly by it. Frankly I've tried everything else and if this does not work then I really may have no choice in my subsequent actions."

"Monsieur Baldy, what pray-tell would you have Remy done to wake up sleeping beauty over there, a Kiss perhaps?" the Cajun casually slipped his hands into his pockets as a fingered his cards, the situation begged for his hyperactive fingers to be sated. It was a sure sign of weakness, but team mates or not he did not want spooks having any sort of upper hand.

"This is very serious Mr. LeBeau and I do not appreciating you making light of a situation as dire as this." The harsh tone was not something those familiar with Xavier were accustomed to, yet neither did his student's nor the Cajun flinched.

"_Non,_ Monsieur, you're right. I owe it to Cherie at least to be respectful, _mais _it's a lil' much to take in all at once no?" The Cajun smoothly replied.

"I apologise , these are trying times and I admit that is no excuse for my rash presumptions. Please accept the humble apologies of a tired, old man. You are my last hope Gambit. I thought that maybe, if she saw a familiar face, someone fresh, someone new, and then maybe it would finally give her a much needed edge against Carol. So I've encouraged her friends, even those from her past to visit her. The only thing that can save her right now is how badly she wants to live. I won't lie, that was one of my reasons for inviting you here when I did."

Gambit persisted, "Why not _sa frere_ or her previous team mates? You're telling me there ain't anyone else that can jog this femme out of her current _féminin délicate_?" He cursed himself silently at the slip (he meant to say delicate situation) of another tell; his French vocabulary expands _évidemment_ (widely) whenever he got nervous, and boy was he nervous! The lone wolf Cajun did not appreciate being responsible for others, hence his preference to solo jobs and when he did join a team, he never found himself having to look out for his team mates. Well he mused that there was more to being an X-Man than he first surmised.

Sensing his discomfort the professor gathered his wits and explained calmly, "For the first three months of her stay down here I saw Kurt and Kitty almost ripped apart by the reality of the situation. My X-Men I admit, whilst noble at heart, they are naive to some of the less than fortunate things that happen in life. It hurt them to see their friend in utter agony and for the second time they felt completely powerless to aid their fallen comrade. Even Scott couldn't handle the reality initially, but he managed to find the strength," pausing to acknowledge the fellow telepath, he continued on," so I decided to do what was better for everyone, I gave them false hope."

Sighing, the telepath seemed oblivious to the rest of the members of the room as he continued his melancholic tale, "When it became clear that her brother and best friend could not save her from the abyss that is slowly consuming her, I sent out a distress call. Putting all differences aside, I deemed my student's future more important than any petty differences, yet I was still surprised at those who solemnly answered. The remaining brotherhood boys visited, Lance even brought some sort of peace offering is what I believe Bobby referred to it as."

Remy turned to see Scott chuckling slightly, "A plant for her room in the med bay."

The bald one continued, "Even some of the Avengers came, the Maximoff twins, Wanda who held no special bond to her, other than being, I believe the term was "Brotherhood Girls" and Pietro who never seemed to say the right thing around her. Their presence here was not lost on us despite the unfortunate circumstances, an understanding that we were still on friendly terms with the Avengers and that it was a clear misunderstanding on all parties involved. Some members of the team though have yet to overcome the grief of the loss of their team mate. It was rather eerie however to hear Ms. Danvers' voice coming out of Rogue's mouth."

Disconcerting, is the word Remy would have used instead. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he brushed off the feeling and decided to focus on the important thing, "Can I see the femme?"

"Yes Mr. LeBeau you can see her." The older man wheeled aside and allowed the Cajun to enter the room.

The first thing he noted was the lack of impersonality medical rooms normally shared, he guessed that after two years her friends, on all sides, tried to extend what little hope they had to their fallen comrade, if only to lighten the ambience.

He spied the notorious plant, a fern of all things, in the corner next to a pink, fluffy stuffed cat, assorted get well balloons and cards. At the centre of the organised chaos lay a slip of a girl, pale as a ghost, matching the limp strips of hair partially concealing her face, indistinguishable from the crisp white bed sheets save for her cascading auburn curls. _They grew out_, he noted absently, resisting the urge to run his hands through what he imagined to be locks of silk. She was dying and they wanted him to give her some sort of hope.

_Zut alors! What on earth were these people thinking?_

Nevertheless he made his way across the room to stand beside her motionless form, with a grim smile he dully noted that this was the first time he had ever gotten this close to her without her glaring, yelling or spitting out a scathing remark. The silence, save for the constant beeping of the monitors, _'oh look! They have pretty colours! Hmm, I wonder? What does this button do?'_

_Snap out of it LeBeau!_ He mentally chastised himself, here he was trying to think of a way to pull this girl out of a coma not put her to sleep permanently. Sighing to himself, he wondered for a moment what on earth was the professor smoking and whether it was possible to pilfer a piece for himself.

'_Nah! The Badger on steroids would have his head, both of them for that matter.' _His scent was the only thing which would give him away though.

Back to the matter at hand, Rogue, plopping himself down into a plush chair besides her bed, he began shuffling his cards and muttering to her. It couldn't really be classified as talking as he spoke in low tones and about her and her peculiar family. For the rest of the day, he muttered to her.

.

.

.

.

The weeks strolled by and her continued every night, when others thought that he was out getting wasted with some nameless blond, which he found absolutely degrading; _everyone knew that brunettes got his groove on_. Instead he was here, muttering until the wee hours of the morning, about anything and everything. Remy didn't believe for one second that she would miraculously arise from the great beyond, just because he sat there. _Remy's good, but not that good._

That did not deter his nightly vigils however. Of course that did not prevent certain mansion habitants to become suspicious, although he never saw the Wolverine, he always sensed the Canadian's presence. He just told himself that this was just a mild obsession until either she gave some sign of life, or she croaked.

It bugged him to no end that he was this close yet, obviously due to her unfortunate predicament, there was no angry retort or withering gaze; just nothing. That fact alone was enough to get him to visit her religiously until some sort of balance was restored to the universe.

When he thought about it, it was kind of a let down; the only time she was not opposed to his presence was when she was comatose...Sad, really, for a renowned Ladies' Man.

So he stayed, for weeks there had been no change to her status; minimal brain activity, acceptable functioning of organs. It bored him to no end, keeping his self awake was a task only fulfilled by two things; his cards or stroking his own ego, both of which he excelled at.

The only mansion inhabitant he had any real contact with down here was Dr. Mc Coy, who he fondly referred to as _Henri,_ the French equivalence to the blue one's given name. After a few, meetings, they established a comfortable relationship whereby the Cajun, once being educated, kept an eye on the Southern Belle, undisturbed, and the blue, furry doctor in turn got a chance to relax into his 'Twinky Break'. It was a fair trade off, if not tilted in Remy's favour as usual.

_Southern Belle_, now did that evermore leave a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. The term was practically personified by Belladonna Bordeaux. Pity such an innocent term had been tainted by his psychopathic Ex-Wife and her neurotic tendencies. Freaking possessed is what she was, Emily Rose et al, the full nine yards.

On one particular night however, his life was changed forevermore.

.

.

.

.

_Twitched... She twitched right before his eyes_! More accurately, her hand made a slight, clawing movement towards the bed sheet.

_What was he talking about again? Oh yeah; another reason he had hated hospitals; the stiff, scratchy, sheets. Interesting... Wonder if she really hears all that I'm talking about?_

_Maybe if I talk dirty to her she'll get horny? Now that's a good idea, but how to tell? Maybe wolverine could smell her? Then he'd skin me alive for even remotely assuming it was I who got her that way._

_Oh, I know_...

Suddenly the sheet covering her chest innocently slips down to pool at her waist, the gentle swelling of her breasts clearly printed out through the thin material, any subtly changed could easily be detected...

_Nice...This is one smart Cajun._

Checking his personalised PDA whose current display was live camera shots of various sectiones of the house. _Thank you Emil!_ He silently cried to himself and did a mini happy dance. Seeing an opening, Logan was on grounds patrol, far above the sub level basement.

Pulling his chair closer to the bed, he propped himself up so that he lay parallel to her, tilting his head so that his warm breath could caress her pallid cheeks. And so Remy LeBeau began his experiment.

.

.

.

.

Soon after, Rogue began making more significant improvements in her health status. Remy of course believed his experiment was the right stimulant for awaking his belle _femme_. After all, how much of a coincidence could something like that be, even he had to take a long shower after working so _hard_. Alas, Beast had insisted that it had been expected that she would have woken up by now, or her body would have began degenerating. Remy however, was more convinced by taut peaks than by scientific jargon.

Then one day, whilst the Cajun and the Canadian was out on a mission, she opened her jaded eyes for the first time in almost 3 years.

The entire mansion was in an uproar. Everyone wanted to see her at once, but she was still suffering the after effects of a three year coma. She couldn't speak yet, or make effective use of most of her motor skills, so Hank set up a system, only her family (Kurt), closest friends (Kitty, Jean, Scott) and the teachers (Ororo, the Professor and of course Logan) could visit her until she was more capable of handling the surge of mutant affection the mansion residents would no doubt smother her with.

Hanks rules for visitation included, but were not limited to:

Do not make any sudden movements towards her, as it may make her uncomfortable and therefore unpredictable i.e. violent.

Do not overload her with information about the large amount of 'stuff' she did or did not miss, this may unwittingly induce a relapse.

Do not ask her questions unless it is 'Yes' or 'no' question as she does not have full vocational capabilities and observe the chart across from her bed that clearly shows

Rogue: Blink Once for Yes

Blink Twice for No

Do not bring her any sort of nourishment as her body will need to SLOWLY readjust to deriving nutrients from food rather than have it fed through her veins directly.

These apply to both students and Teachers and it is imperative to Rogue's health that you strictly abide by them.

Under absolutely NO circumstances should ANYONE use ANY of their mutant abilities on/near her, not even for better communication purposes or to amuse her in any way.

The last rule was more so for the resident telepaths, as opposed to the remaining mutant body as he could only imagine the consequences of having her mind invaded again; it would be like raping her mind repeatedly.

And so they came, by twos, all the residents of the mansion, save Wolverine and Gambit, then the Brotherhood came and Lance even brought a small, plastic watering can for the fern. Everyone came to show their relief; even the Maximoff twins, who subsequently revealed to the professor that the Avengers had been disbanded and they were put in charge of training the brotherhood and in charge of keeping them legitimate.

By the late evening, both X-Men had returned form their mission and were promptly told of the recovering Goth's current status. Logan dashed off to the med lab immediately, with Hanks lumbering after him telling him about all the protocols necessary to obey for visitation. Remy on the other had the distinct pleasure of sorting through the myriad of emotions the news left him with.

Obviously he was elated; _Chére _was awake, disappointed; he wasn't around when she opened her eyes as he always hoped he would be the first thing she saw, proving his dedication to the fellow Southerner and stacking some cookie points in his favour. Those two emotions; obvious, expected but then the confusion began with the rest: curiosity; did she really hear all the things he spoke to her in hushed tones in the dead of night, suspense; how would she react if he went to see her and whole host of other emotions that he really did no want to have to deal with at the moment so he did the only thing he could do; he trudged up to his room for a full nights sleep. He would deal with all that Jazz in the morning. Sleep was the best thing for him and her at the moment.

.

.

.

.

A week passed and he had not set foot in the med lab.

_He was NOT hiding! Don't look at Remy like that! Remy just ain't had time to go look for his Chérie! Busy, busy boy Remy is. So many ladies too please, so little time. _

So he had gone back to his clubbing ways, sleeping whole day, romping whole night. Of course he felt like shit during the mandatory early morning Danger Room sessions, but he could still wipe the floor with One-Eye. Although his current position on the floor of the virtual dojo was convincing the rest of the team otherwise.

Anyway, why on earth was he thinking about one eye and the geek squad when he had the pleasure of staring at some gorgeous hips swinging his way to a rhythmic beat, barely containing some unknown excitement over what? The Cajun did not know but he was determined to find out.

Trying to figure out what he missed whilst he went spacey thinking about the girl a few floors below, he dropped his gaze lower so that when he did drag his eyes to her face, she was sure to shiver at the attention. Raking over her with a fine teeth comb and storing the detail for later, he noted the uniform black boots with spiked heels that none of the other X-women dare adorn for the safety of their ankles. A pair of shapely legs was encompassed by taut black leather, specially made fit like gloves and distract ones opponent into trying to figure out how exactly movement was achieved in such a garment. Not forgetting once more the full curves, leading up to a flat stomach and fulling out into what he'd bet his bottom dollar to be a D-Cup, tender shoulders and a graceful neck. Altogether a very voluptuous vixen but somehow the view was beginning to become a very familiar site. Did he bang any mutants recently?

Then suddenly his eyes snapped up to her eyes where ruby met emeralds and chaos ensued.

Everyone clamoured to her side to aid in anyway possible, which only served to infuriate the recovering Rogue, "Will y'all stop treatin' meh like a damn baby already? Ah almost had my body possessed by another mutant, its not like I had brain surgery or something!"

An uncomfortable silence ensued, "Guess it to early ta be crackin' Emily Rose jokes?" A slight chuckle passed through the crowd.

"Rogue! You look..." Jamie blushed as he was extremely flustered by the girl's appearance.

"Hot!" Was the Popsicle's reply, ironically, and all the X-Men could do was stand and soak in her... improvements.

"Really? I feel kinda awkward, actually." She began innocently bending and twisting, flexing and poking her body much to the enjoyment of the X-_men_, save Kurt and Logan, and fuelling the curiosity of the X-women.

"What's up with your body? You look different." Kitty continued to scrutinise her body and began turning her around and inspecting her.

"Apparently, according to beast, my last growth spurt kicked in whilst I was... bed ridden, cuz of the lack of physical movement on my part, my mind 'grew' however so my body sought to compensate, so in the end kinda filled out in my sleep. Weird huh?'

Jean chuckled, "That is weird." Moving up to Rogue to get a better view, she and the rest of the girls began their own investigations, oblivious to the boys, making various observations and compliments whilst poking and prodding.

All the guys came out of their haze as the sound of a small shriek, "Oh mah gawd! Look at the size of these things!" Seeing Rogue innocently cup her breasts was all too much for the Cajun and he shuddered, positive that most of the men present had hard ons by the sight. It also didn't help that the sight of the consoling girls made it look like an orgy. _Sighs, it'll be cold water all around tonight._

Kitty's declaration of "Shopping!" however worked better that any cold shower and as Logan announced the end of the training session, every man scampered to safety. They'd rather face off with Trask and FOH than be caught up in something as frightful as the girls on a mall run.

As the girls picked up on the guys' intension of ditching them, they chased after their respective counterparts. This left Rogue and Remy to walk out by themselves.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Remy really couldn't understand why he couldn't think of anything more to say to her. It was so weird that every other time he had interacted with her; he always had something to say.

_Mebbe dat was cuz d femme was unconscious, n'est pas?_ His conscience uttered. _I wonder if she remembers anything._

"Ah heard that ya came to the institute a lil' while ago, but ah haven't seen ya 'round since..." She trailed off uncertainly as if she wasn't sure how to describe her predicament, a sharp contrast to the previous demeanour around her friends.

"No sweat Chere, seems to Remy that we have all the time in the world now to play catch up." He grinned, what he thought was charmingly, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Argh! Come on Swamp Rat, let's get outta here before Logan locks us in and runs his favourite sim on us." She turned and beckoned for him to follow.

"Aw, Chere! Remy didn't know ya cared 'bout this ole Cajun!" He continued to tease her, figuring that this sort of bantering was safe enough.

"Actually ah using you for mah own selfish needs. Kit mentioned a sale at the mall, and ya know how crazy gals can git at just the sound of the word. Ah figure if ah take ya with meh, you can charm any other psycho who gets their paws on something ah want." She grinned to herself at her wonderful logic.

"Now, now chere, how could you just stand there and admit you jus' want Remy for his gorgeous body! M'hurt!" Remy playfully whined and clutched at his heart, swooning slightly.

"Don't fool yourself Cajun, it's not your gorgeous body, it's the freaky thing you do with your eyes." She grinned triumphantly at her come back.

"So ya admit Remy does have a gorgeous, Greek God-ish body!" He stepped into the elevator with her and turned to her, cornering in the back of the elevator, he grinned rakishly at her.

Refusing to be intimidated by him, she answered his self conceited smirk, with one of her own, "You've never been shopping with the institute girls have you. Ah'm gonna have such fun breakin ya in Swamp Rat."

Before he could reply with the lewd comment at the tip of his tongue, a familiar 'Ding' was heard and the Rogue sauntered out.

As he walked out behind her, he heard her yell out, "Claws off the Cajun for the mall trip ladies! Ah got dibs on him!"

A collective groan was heard coming from both the girls and the guys of the mansion; all the single girls were aware of the added advantage they'd have shopping with him and the guys feared that the younger girls would be coming after them next.

Remy chuckled all the way to his room, thinking to himself whilst he changed into mall attire, '_How had the Prince Of T'ieves been reduced to a mere pack horse._'

A/N : Hey all! I'm back with a new fic as you can see, not too sure how I did with this, it's my longest chapter to date and I'm not sure whether I nailed it or it did a giant belly flop lol. This is set post evo as you can tell but I'm trying to write this as an EVO ROMY. Evo isn't as dark as the comics or even TAS so it won't be a typical ROMY, however the challenge would be doing their relationship, keeping their EVO personalities, but not neglecting or abusing story lines from the other universes. Do I even make sense? Lol. Feedback is always welcomed (yes this is the part were I beg for reviews lol), if you need any clarification on their backgrounds, etc, review/msg me and I'll try to clear it up for you (unless I plan to elaborate on it in another chapter). Which brings me to my Next problem: Should this be a continuous multi chapter fic or should it be an arc of various one shots? I have planned out the others already, but I would like my readers to vote and tell me what they prefer as I live to please you *bows low* So! Multi chap fic fun or Various One shot goodness?

Before I forget, my fun facts for this fic:

Rogue: 20

Remy: 25

Scott & Jean: 22

I fig, Rogue is 15 at the start of Evo, 16 by Apocalypse, met and dated Joseph 17, in mortal peril 18-20 (nearing 21)

I fig, Remy at 21 in Cajun Spice, gives him 3 yrs to endure Drama in the Bayou. And be at the instituted for almost a yr.

Kudos!

Delphine.


	2. Flattery

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any other stuff belonging to Marvel... yes I'm serious people

Chapter 2

Flattery

_Flattery gets you everywhere._

There was no doubt about it; this was hell. The tortured cries, the uniquely sick and twisted forms of punishment and there sitting on the throne of this destitute place was Hades himself, in all his grim and pitiless glory, The Manager.

"The store will be closing in ten minutes so I suggest that everyone proceed to the cashier as soon as possible in order to complete their transactions. Oh and by the way, we will no longer be stocking the custom made, designer Hoodies in Paradise Pink, so get them whilst you can."

The shrieks and yells which answered the horrendous announcement grated on his nerves like nails on a chalk board. _Dieu! How was the glass not shattered? _

Really, what type of sick bastard tells a bunch of women that they have five minutes left to shop? Remy make sure to leave a little glow in the dark present under his Custom made, Designer Porsche!

As a mass movement towards the check out counter, and suspiciously the Custom made, Designer Hoodies in Paradise Pink were kept; Remy fought to keep himself from being ploughed into the ground and stomped on by the frighteningly determined swarm of the opposite sex. He saw Roberto go down sometime ago and hadn't seen the Brazilian since.

It was official; the femmes of the X-Mansion were _fou_. Who in their right mind would enjoy this type of torture? Well if they had masochistic tendencies, fine by him but to drag any male to this hell hole had to be some sort of violation against Amnesty International.

And where the hell was Rogue! Maybe she took some perverse pleasure in ditching him, although him being here with Kitty and Amara and Paradise Pink Bathrobes twenty minutes before the mall closed was actually his fault. He missed her.

He spent the entire trip, aside from the last twenty minutes, with her and various X-femmes shopping for new clothes and accessories. Unlike the rest of the male population at the mansion, Remy found shopping, well with Rogue at least, to be quite fun. She always had some weird comment to make about everything and if a sales girl tried to 'help' her, she had no problem in telling her where to stick her Prada Shoes and Gucci Bag.

She was probably the first 'low maintenance' girl he had ever come across, because growing up in one of the two most influential families in La Belle Orleans meant only the best of the best, and he had found this trait incredibly endearing. It was a welcomed change from having Bella scream Bloody Murder at every sales girl for the perfect shade of blue something-or-the-other.

Rogue was a pleasure to be around because she maintained her originality, accepting criticism when warranted but not at the expense of her comfort. Remy knew she enjoyed his company because like in ever other instance where women were involved, his empathy worked to his advantage. Women generally knew what they want, but in most instances just want a vote of confidence.

For whatever reason however, twenty minutes ago- well twenty-five by now- Rogue took Jean's hand and dragged her away, not before thrusting all her packages to Remy and warned him not to follow. Of course after he made a trip to the car park to deposit the purchases and wrestle with his conscience, which always revolted at the thought of buying and not stealing, he made his way back to the mall to track down Rogue before the mall closed.

However it appeared that Rogue had all the girls, and guys, on alert as anytime someone from the manor saw him, they tried to distract him away from where ever Rogue had disappeared to. He had avoided all of them successfully aside from Kitty and Amara, the latter whom he saw crying into her ice-scream. Unable to resist the prominent chivalry gene rooted in his DNA, he walked over and asked them what was wrong.

Twenty-five, no make it thirty minutes later and he could not remember for the life of him what had been the excuse, only that shortly after Kitty saw the 'Sale' sign in a store across from where they sat and that was all she wrote.

Finally they began making their way toward the X-Van, when suddenly he did a double take. Did he just see a pair of white stripes? _Non_! It couldn't be. A flash of red confirmed his suspicion as he grappled with this new information and the possibilities that it presented.

"Like, will you come on Remy!"

Oh yeah, he had to get rid of these two first.

"Why don't you two p'tites go on ahead. Remy's got something he wants to get before he leaves." He said in his most innocent voice.

"Oh well we'll come with you then Remy." The princess offered, well aware for Rogue's rather graphic threats to body and property should Remy find her shopping for her more personal items.

"Y' really want t' go in there with Remy p'tite?" The Cajun asked with a rakish grin as he nodded at the entrance of the store accurately named 'PlayThings'.

Blushing at both the thought of going into a Sex Toy Shop and the insinuation laced in the Cajun's words, both girls sped off in the direction of the exit leaving behind a highly amused Cajun.

Standing at the entrance, he seriously contemplated going in when he heard a loud protest by a distinctive Southern drawl. He grinned and immediately stepped into the Victoria Secret Exclusive next door.

.

.

.

.

Jean closed her eyes and called on the powers that be once more to give her strength. Shopping with Rogue for undergarments was like a 5 a.m. Danger Room session with Logan. It was cruel and unusual punishment.

Now nothing was wrong with the girl, she knew what she wanted most times and got it without a second thought. However therein lay the problem: most times. The exception to the rule presented itself after they had bought her new and sensible garments. Upon her suggestion of a little nicer stuff, as she was now a woman of almost twenty one years of age, it all started going down hill from there.

Being shy and indecisive, whilst becoming on some girls, really was not Rogue's forte and whilst at first it was sort of cute, now it was just a giant pain in the ass. She braced herself once again as she tried to reason with the southerner.

"No Rogue, it really looks good on you and you know what? We're getting it." Turning to the sales girl besides her in the showing room she queried, "Is blue the only colour?"

"No, that combination comes in Black, Green, Purple and Pink, madam."

Cuing Rogue off before she lost her mind Jean gestured to the rest of the clothes, "Ok if you can ring those up and get her a pair in Purple- no buts Rogue! Everything else is either in black or green!"

"Fhine!" She grudgingly conceded, tired of all the shopping and looking forward to getting home to a nice bubble bath.

"Oh wait! Do those come in her size as well?" Jean inquired about a blood red corset, body suit, complete with black lace trimming and garters.

"Now wait a minute!" Rogue tried to protest but it was clear neither of the women was acknowledging her.

" Here, take this and go try it on, I'll go pay for the rest of the stuff and then call when you're in it so I can see if you should get it in a pure black instead." Shooing her out of the showing area and into the dressing room, Jean let out a tremendous sigh and headed out the secluded area.

Remy had heard Rogue's exclamation and seeing Jean head to the cashier, he ducked into the secluded area, hoping to catch a glimpse of his Southern Spice. Slipping into the chair previously occupied by the red head, he whipped out his cell phone and decided to tie up any possible loose ends.

"Jean? This be Remy, Scooter asked that y' come quickly and give him a hand please, le chat an' sa amie having withdrawal symptoms and keep trying to head back into d' mall." Remy asked in his most innocent voice. It was totally plausible and by the time they had figured that they had been duped it'd be too late.

Jean simply sighed in frustration, paid for the packages and left, yelling at Rogue to bring the packages when she left.

Rogue who did not hear the instructions properly came out of the changing room and into the show room and was about to yell back at the red head when she noticed the slack jaw, glazed eyes and slightly drooling Cajun in place of her current green eyed confident.

"What in Sam Hill are ya doing in here Cajun!" She practically screamed, horrified at the thought that he was here, with her, Now of all times. But simultaneously pleased at having the desired effect on the Rajun' Cajun.

Momentarily coming out of his daze he locked eyes with her and asked, "Cherie, voulez vous couche avec moi, ce soir?"

And with that said she tapped into her new found flight ability and flew onto him, knocking his chair over and pinning him to the ground where she began making hot passionate sex with him, screaming in orgasmic pleasure... Or at least that was what he imagined would happen.

Instead she tapped into her super strength and hit him rather hard, repeatedly. Damn the girl should play baseball with an arm like that.

"Ow! Will ya stop it, ya _fou femme_!"

"No! (hit) I (hit) Will (hit) NOT! (slap). Where the hell is Jean?"

"Ouch woman! Not the face! Daz d' money maker right there!"

"Better answer me fast Cajun or that won't be the only precious commodity in danger!" She threatened and raised her knee to prove her point.

"Ah! IwasoutsideandIsawJeanrushingoutsayingsomethingboutKittynotwantingtoleavethemall sosheaskedmetocomegetyou." _Whimper_.

Rogue growled which did wonders to Remy's imagination and folded her arms under her chest in annoyance which also did not help Remy in his present condition. Trying to earn some future Brownie points, much to his horror he suggested, "Chere, why don't you get some clothes on and Remy'll take y' back to the mansion, d'accord?"

Looking momentarily stunned at the suggestion she mutely nodded and with a baffled expression turned to go back into the changing room.

Suddenly she was grabbed lightly from behind and her body was brought flush with another. The heat radiating off his body was enticing and she struggled not to lean back into him, she was aware that he was subtly avoiding any skin to skin contact and she felt like crying for some reason.

"_Chere_, Rogue, y' look sexy in this little number, _mais_ perhaps a little too sexy for this Cajun _non_?" As he whispered into her ears, he trailed his partially covered fingers over her bear arms, down the stiff material of the corset and finally gripping her waist a little tightly, pulled her firmly to him in explanation of his unusual request.

Her eyes bulged, no pun intended, as she fought a blush and asked in the calmest voice she could muster, "That's not ya Bo Staff is it Remy?"

His guttural chuckle laced her skin in goose bumps as he conceded, "No Chere, it isn't." She fought the urge to moan and as soon as she worked up the courage to reply she felt him push away from her. The lack of heat shocked her a bit but before disappointment could settle in she felt something peculiar.

_Slap_. Did Remy LeBeau just slap her ass? By the grin on his face she guessed so, but before she could protest, he interjected.

"Chere, Remy'll wait for y' outside d'accord? Unless y' want his help in there, then Remy be happy to oblidge." Grinning cheekily at her, he revelled in her utter bewilderment.

Snapping back to her normal state of mind for the first time since he 'stumbled' in on her, she turned ready to bite his head off.

"Oh and Chere? Y' look tres belle when y' blush." He added, for he was glutton for punishment and then high tailed it out of there like a cat on a hot tin roof, with his Southern Spice flinging both expletives, which would make Logan blush, and coat hangers after his *insert bad word* Cajun behind, according to her anyway.

"But it is a beautiful Cajun behind though, n'est pas?" And then he swore loudly, as he failed to avoid a flying hanger.

.

.

.

.

Once Rogue was fully dressed, she left with her final purchase and fellow southerner, making their way back to the almost empty car park. Remy led her away from all the vehicles and she immediately began to protest.

"Now wait a minute Swamp Rat-" She began hesitant as to what his intensions where. It wasn't so long ago she woke up from a three year coma and believed herself to still be an angst-y teenager. More and more it was becoming evident that she had to shed that personality and adapt to this frighteningly new yet familiar life she woke up too.

Cutting her off before she could continue, he allayed her fears and uncertainties, "There's an ice scream shop just across the street so how bout Remy treat you a bit before we have too head back?"

"No there isn't Cajun, what are ya trying to pull? Besides ah have a 10 O'clock curfew, we should head back before ah get in trouble."

A brief look of confusion slipped through Remy's usually deceptive facade, making her extremely uncomfortable. Slipping his mask back into place as quickly as if it had never slipped he gave her a small but genuine smile, cupping her shoulder he looked her directly into her eyes and spoke in a soothing voice.

"I'm not lying Chere, look over there" He gestured to a newly constructed building, buzzing with adolescent activity, basking in the blaze of neon lights and bright splashes of colour. The innocent scene made her eyes burn and her heart clench.

He neglected to tell her that now she was no longer a student and had the same privileges as Scott, Jean, Logan and even himself. Maybe that would be too much for her to take in at this point.

The last time she saw the place it was an old, abandoned building and the thought of 'just last week' made her want to cry all the more. She had lost three years of her life, time she would never get back and no matter how much Beast promised; things would never be the same.

Her confusion, sadness, frustration all wrapped him up in an almost tangible blanket of melancholy and as his grip on her shoulder tightened, she called out to him, and he used her voice as a lifeline because all too sudden her found himself drowning in her sea of confusion.

"Remy?" She asked once again, hoping to snap him out of his current state, trying to put aside her own feelings for the moment and concentrate on her friend's well being for the moment.

"What's dat den Chere?" He reeled in his empathy and attempted to lock himself, emotionally, from the rest of the world as he had been taught in the early days of his youth, when this less volatile but equally hazardous mutant ability manifested.

"Nothing ah guess. Ya just kinda zoned out for the moment and got meh a bit worried." She admitted with a sigh, looking at the ice-scream shop, her face marred by a poignant look.

"Come on; let's walk back to the mansion. We can get Kurt to port to the car and drive it back home, it wouldn't be the first time he's had too." Chuckling, he took her gloved hands in his and tugged her in the direction of their home.

"What else do ya suppose have changed whilst ah was sleeping?" She asked in a strange voice.

Remy shrugged, trying to come up with a good answer, "A lot of things Remy guess." He tightened his grip on her slightly and decided to take the scenic route.

"Well let's start with the World on the whole-"

She chuckled slightly and cut in before he could continue, "Ah've been playing catch up on Doc McCoy's orders, ah got the headliners off the net."

"Well then let Remy educate you on stuff you won't hear anywhere else." He grinned at her and she felt herself smiling back in response.

"Well in addition to the new ice-scream shop, there's a new club, where the old Theatre was. There's a couple new shops on the street with the Pizza Promenade and there's a new police joint not too far from the Library."

"Visited inside their cells yet?" She asked in an impish voice.

Enjoying the fact that he had got her to relax he played along, "This thief has never been caught my dear. _C'est impossible!"_

"Ah doubt that Cajun, nothing's impossible." She replied, all humour gone from her voice and she swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat as she stared at her hands, with a contemplative expression gracing her features in the moonlight.

Cursing at himself for becoming complacent too soon he sought the return of the previously jovial mood.

"Not everything has changed, like at the mansion for instance. Scott still has a Danger Room fetish and Jean is still a red head."

She couldn't contain her laughter at that crack, a long time running joke at the mansion; whether or not Jean was a natural red head.

"They haven't tied the knot yet. Why?" She asked when her laughter had subsided.

Struggling for an answer, he search for an appropriate reply, "Well Chere, many reasons; some lunatic kept on trying to take over the world and then this other lunatic tried to eradicate the entire mutant race and mainly Remy guess their schedule's never been suitable to them, for the wedding. They always wanted all their friends and family present and schedules collided."

Digesting what she was just told, she realised that her hunch had been right, "In other words, they were waiting for me to wake up." She swallowed another lump in her throat at the implication. They never gave up on her. Everyone move on but they chose not to. That meant more to her at the moment that anything else in the world.

"When Jean's mom began getting testy, she yelled and maintained that she refused to get married without all her bridesmaid present."

"Wow, that was so sweet of her, ah hope that one day ah can return the favour." Remy could practically see the gears in her head turning. Hopefully at the end of their little outing she would have a plan ready to put into action as it was high time those two tied the knot. Besides, maybe she'd even seek him out for assistance, because _dieu_ he really enjoyed being with her.

"So what about ya Cajun? What's the last three years been like? Last time ah saw ya we parted company on the banks of the Blood Moon Bayou." She asked suddenly and he stumbled on the pavement.

"Heh, them be the good ole days non chere?" He gave an uneasy chuckle, sidestepping the question with a feigned ease.

"Some stalking, a bit of kidnapping, assault, breaking and entering, grand theft auto-"

"Hey! Remy didn't do no Grand Theft Auto!" The Cajun vehemently protested his innocence.

"Hm, ya're right! Maybe next time we take a little 'vacation' down to N'Awlins, we'll break new federal laws." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"See, Remy knew y' had fun y' river rat!" His devil eyes glinted in the moon light and with his hair adorably falling in his face as he continued to laugh quietly, he looked positively sinful.

Hellfire and Brimstone! Her hormones seemed to be working in overdrive since she woke up from her coma. Urges to dress provocatively, finding perverse puns in the most innocent of statements, this deep desire to jump the Cajun... Good god, Danvers had to be some sort of animal! There was no denying that a part of Carol had infused with her, but certain traits she could do without.

However Remy was speaking again and she had zoned off once again...

"Chere?" His firm yet subtle tone of voice brought her back to reality; a cool Autumn night, stars dotting the horizon of the empty road, with the moonlight as the only source of luminosity as she walked along side this Adonis of a man... Damn it.

"What Cajun?" She asked slightly irritated that her mind, body and character all had different views on what she should be doing this very moment, with whom, where and with what... Holy Hell she was screwed.

"Nothin' y' just started getting that weird look on y' face again... Chere y' sure everything _bon_?" He didn't bother trying to mask the worried tone anymore; perhaps it would help if she knew her behaviour worried him.

"No, it's nothing, besides Swamp Rat, ya haven't answered my question yet. What? Jean Luc's been at it again?"

"Y' know Chere, y' the only one up North that knows about the Families down South, and our professional careers. Remy thought you'd at least have told the professor, but y' didn't and that meant a lot to this Cajun." Remy's heartfelt gratitude only fuelled her suspicion as he once again side step the question.

She stopped in her tracks, waiting for Remy to turn around to look at her. Looking him straight in the eye she surprised both him and herself at her next words.

"That's a bunch ah bull LeBeau, but Ah'll buy it for the moment because ah know ya, and unless ya really want me too, ya won't let meh know. Ah know ya'd never yell me either cause that just ain't ya style."

Opening his mouth to deliver the witty retort that never fails to rile her at the implications she pre-empted him, "Yea Cajun, and if its anything that Remy has, its style."

Rolling her eyes and letting out a breezy laugh at the pout he sent her way she decided to go with her new instincts and decided to take a risk.

With the Mansion now in sight she spun around to him and grinning madly she challenged, "Race ya!"

Remy frowned at her and protested like the six year old he often enjoyed behaving like, "But Chere!" He whined in an almost adorable way... almost, "That's not fair to Remy! Y' have Super Strength and Flight!"

Rolling her eyes she hotly retorted, "Says the guy with enhanced agility. Don't give me that look, ah had to read everyone's profile before ah left the med lab, Mc Coy's orders." She tried to defend herself against the poor, pathetic pout he threw her way.

Pulling out his Bo staff with a casual grace, he extended it and leaned on it as a support whilst he worked out a strategy.

"We need some ground rules then Chere."

"It's not the Olympics Cajun, it's a mini, prize-less race. Come on or are ya chicken?" She tried taunting him.

"Nope but Remy do enjoy a nice Cajun Chicken ever so often. How about Remy take y' out for some good Cajun cooking, sure to light a fire under that pretty little ass of yours."

Rogue growled in annoyance, "We're supposed to be racing ya damn Swamp thing, not trying to get me on a date with your sorry behind!"

"Remy tell ya what then Chere, how about we race then, no rules and the winner get to chose the prize, like if Remy wins, y' have to go out on a date with him, and if Remy looses Rogue can take Remy out to dinner, anywhere she pleases."

"Nice try Cajun, but if ah win, ya get to tell me the truth about what happened down in the Bayou with ya since ya've been gone. Deal?"

"Deal Chere." His infuriating smirk was back on and she couldn't wait to wipe it off his smug face.

"Three"

"Deux"

"One!" And with that she took off at the mansion, tapping into her flight ability, she lifted off the ground and sped off.

After a short bit however she noticed her Cajun suspiciously absent, turning around mid-flight, she was shocked at what she saw. There was her Cajun, sitting in the middled of the road, without a care in the world, closing his cell phone and waving at her with that damn smirk on his face.

Pausing and attempting to make sense of the scene, she stopped at the mansion's gates. Suddenly there was a flash of blue fuzz and a pointed tail and then just as suddenly, the Cajun disappeared. Immediately everything made sense and she spun around just in time to see the Cajun reappear at the Mansion's front door... still waving at her.

Flying up to him quickly she made to smack him when he ducked and disappeared in the nearby bushes, his voice calling out to her, "Remy'll meet y' in the foyer at 11 for lunch tomorrow then!"

Growling and muttering about Cheating Cajuns she stomped back up to her room. Closing the door she gasped at the sight of two glowing orbs following her around the room.

"Damn it Cajun! Ya tryin' tuh give meh a heart attack or somethin'?" She whispered harshly.

Briefly confused, he recalled her earlier discomfort and immediately realised that she was an adult and therefore had more privacy than as a student, with respect to the occupants allowed in her room, he decided to do what he came to do and leave as quickly as possible.

"Now Chere, a thief Remy may be but dishonest? Never!"

Struggling not to laugh at her dubious look he verified, "Well about the little things at least."

She shot him a look that clearly meant, 'Leave Now' so he quickly said what he had come to say, "Well let it be known that Remy always honours his debts, even if he won fair and square..."

She glowered at him and raised her fists menacingly, "Fine! Fine! Fine! Remy don't know why you be worried about its not like y' can get in trouble with me being in here. 'Sides, there's no camera in the bedrooms here in the mansion. Funny isn't it, he has cameras all over the place, except the bedrooms. Even the med lab has cameras. Weird _non_? Anyway, Remy'll go now before Chere gives herself a hernia worrying."

With that said, he left, just as silently as he entered, leaving her even more baffled at the strange conversation... well monologue really. So she did what any sensible young woman in her position would do; she took a bath, changed and went to bed, all the while ignoring the incident before completely.

Climbing into bed however a peculiar thought struck her, it was something he said...

_Even the med lab has cameras._

Cursing herself and her blasted curiosity she climbed out of bed, slung on a robe and headed to the security centre in hopes of finding some answers.

A/N: Hi ppl! I'm ba-ack! Yay me! Xams done, Boosha! Damn im speakin Disney again. Newayz, this chapter kinda spiralled out of contol, did not go in the way I wanted it too, I blame gammy cuz she got me xcited about putting remy in a lingerie shop. How did this chapter turn out? Good-ish I hope? Tell me what you think ppl, with this fic, I'm hoping it'll be my first fic to receive 100 reviews, yes we have a looong way to go .

Special thanks to those who've reviewed to the last chapter and added this as a favoureite, u ppl rock my socks!


	3. Fixation

Disclaimer : I don't own The characters, just the plot, nor the Thirsty Merc Lyrics, Gammy gave them to me I swear lol.

Dedicated to my Awesome reviewers who made this chapter get posted and Gammy who rocks beyond all words, thanks for the song and inpiration Chick!

Chapter 3

Fixation

Fixation, _n. a strong interest or concentration on one idea etc; an obsession_

"SWAMP RAT!"

"_Oui mon belle Coeur_?"

"Will you stop harassing me for ONE minute of this god-damned day!"

"Um, _Non_!"

"Gah! Yer ass is mine then Cajun, run!"

"Chere you can have my ass, my –"

"Don't you finish that sentence Cajun! There be young'uns present!"

"Remy doesn't have the foggiest idea what you be implying Chere! Remy be a perfect role model for all those _p'tite garcons_ in this here mansion. Aint that right p'tite?"

He sent Jamie a charming grin as the teenager tried to inconspicuously leave the room of the feuding couple. Or as Rogue insisted, Not A Couple. Especially as they did Not go on a date.

It had been two weeks since the 'date' that the Cajun had 'won' from her, and two weeks since she looked at the security tapes from the med lad whilst she was unconscious.

Flashback (To the night he left her in her room with the potent message; _Even the med lab has cameras)_

The cool ground sent shocks up her spinal chord as her bare feet made soundless impact as she walked along the corridors leading to the mansion's main security centre.

Whoosh.

Startling the blue, hairy doctor in the plush chair she grinned at her sudden and impulsive decision to come down to the centre and somehow believed the Cajun to be responsible for the slightly embarrassing situation she currently found herself in.

"Oh my stars and garters Rogue! You just scared the defecated matter out of me!" Resisting the urge to ask the good doctor why in the name of Sam Hill he found the need to complicate the word Shit, she got back to the matter at hand; making up a plausible excuse for being in a highly important part of the mansion.

"Ah'm so sorry Doc, ah really didn't meant ta startle ya." Yes, stalling... That was a good idea.

"That's quite alright my dear Southern Belle, no what may I ask brings you to this neck of the proverbial woods?" The doctor's calming voice soothed her anxieties over and she had to give him credit for masking his suspicion as well as he had.

'_Note to self, stalling don' work none.'_

"We'll see Mistah MaCoy, ah was just wondering, do we happen to keep tapes of the places we record on the mansion property?"

"Of course my dear, after all, wouldn't be foolhardy to do otherwise? But may I inquire as to why these synthetic wonders of silicon have perked the interest of our resident Rogue? " His light, slightly probing tone rattled against her nerves as she struggled to come up with a suitable truth.

"Well see, ah was kinda wondering, it's kinda embarrassing I guess but..." She paused and scratched the back of her head, "well, it's about what happened whilst I was..." She struggled to find a politically correct term.

"Unconscious?" The good doctor supplied to the tongue tied young woman. Quickly deducing what she was having trouble relaying to him, he cautiously phrased the question; "You want to know who came to visit you whilst you were in the med lab, don't you?"

Thanking the good lord, where ever he may be for the doctor's self assurance that he could deduce any situation correctly, she decided to play along, after all, who was she to argue if he was giving her a muh needed excuse. _'Just smile and nod girl, and ya home free.'_

"Oh you know my dear, you don't have to send them gifts or anything, you are loved unconditionally by various members of the mutant world."

'Damn it.' She thought vehemently, 'this is gonna take a chunk outa mah pocket... I'm gonna eat that Cajun outa house and land tomorrow when he takes me out on out NOT-date.' Thinking quickly she manipulated the situation once more, "Well ah was hoping to at least send a thank you note or something, after all it was rather nice of them..." She trailed off, gave an innocent pout and proceeded to count down...

"Why of course my dear, that is such a wonderful idea. I'll get those tapes for you right away. Tonight's a bit slow anyways as Logan is on patrol, lord alone knows he's capable of sniffing out any trouble, except perhaps Mysti-" The furry doctor stopped in his tracts as the girl before him seemed to de-age about ten years and paled to a sickening sight.

Deciding to avoid making the bad situation worse, he called over his shoulder as he quickly exited the room, "I'll just be a minute getting those tapes to you then."

Contrary to popular belief, she did not go weak in the knees and quiver at the name of her mother... well, most times anyway. She refused to le anyone have such a power over her. But, the point was, the rest of the mansion did not know that. Insert maniacal grin. Guilt was a powerful weapon to wield.

As Mr. McCoy returned to her with the DVDs in hand, she quickly thanked him and took her leave, to view the discs in the privacy of her room.

She saw in the recordings all that he couldn't say to her, but wanted to and in a most ingenious way, did. He had come night after night, whispering his secrets to her and the raging sea of emotions reeked havoc within her.

She knew she should feel flattered, but she couldn't bring herself too. He would never open up to her willingly and she wondered if that was one of his reasons for pursuing her, in spite of her powers. After all, how perfect would it be to him to be absolutely honest with her without ever having to utter a single word...? It figures that only he would see total violation of one's privacy as a turn on. The Prince of T'ieves and his thief woman, personified.

He wanted more than anything for someone to understand him and accept him, the problem lay then; could she do that? She wanted the same thing but not by his method; his method went against every fibre of her moral being and so the paradox that was Remy LeBeau became all that more confusing to her.

End Of Flashback

Thinking quickly, he did what any other man in his life threatening situation would have done, he ginned and ran like the devil himself was chasing him; which was exactly what any one would think, if they saw Remy chasing them.

It all started this morning, the dreaded Valentines Day. Who knew the Rajun' Cajun was stupid, clueless and suicidal?

_FLASHBACK (To That Morning)_

Attempt 1- The Poem

"Ahem!" The clearing of a familiar voice immediately brought everything to a halt in the crowded rec room. The familiar lecherous grin and hypnotic eyes focused on the enigma sitting comfortably in an arm chair on the other side of the room. She hadn't looked up since he 'announced' his presence and his megawatt grin hit a blinding high.

All the guys preset silently groaned, as the girls looked on, minds running wild at the possibilities the Ragin' Cajun could bestow upon them for this, the sacred Valentines Day.

"ROGUEY! Oh Roguey!

Wherefore art thou, Rougey?

With thine blackened lips,

And thine oh so plump hips,

Won't y' come be,

My Valentine!"

Startled, confused, anger... ah! Anger! We can use anger!

"SWAMP RAT!"

"Dat a yes _chere_?"

"Argh!" She chased the slippery swamp thing all through the mansion, only pausing when the professor froze her upon being charmed by Remy.

Unfreezing when the charm wore off on the professor, she yelled at the empty hallway, "And don't call me ROUGEY!" leaving a giggling professor to figure out what to do with the warm fuzzy feelings he is suddenly all too familiar with.

'_Mister LeBeau, that isn't funny anymore!'_

_End Of FLASHBACK_

"Admit it _Chere_! Dat was funny!" He was now standing on one end of the pool table in the Rec Room, keeping his movement timed with hers as she continued to circle the table.

"Ha! Not as funny as your singing though Bayou Boy!" So far, today had been a complete diaster. Her last valentine was spent in the company of Joseph, whom she was trying hard to forget; being wined and dined almost perfectly. It had to help when the girl's mother was dictating your every move she guessed. When she woke up this morning she decided that she would go about his day as normal, and possibly ignoring and avoiding the Cajun if possible.

How wrong had she been!

"Now _Chere_ why you have to go insult poor Remy like that now? Boy?" He spat he word as if it left a bad aftertaste in his mouth, "Remy be a _homme_ _Chere_, why don't you mosey on over here and Remy show you just how much of an _homme_ he is; a special viewing, only for my Southern Spice."

Ignoring him completely, Rogue doubled over in laughter as she recalled The Incident.

Attempt 2 : The (squawking) Singing

Rogue subconsciously tucked a strand of her hair, behind her ear as she noticed a familiar figure in the kitchen. He hadn't noticed her enter and she didn't want him too. He was tall, built and donned a sexy shades wherever he went, most times he made her want to slap it off his face but the professor was adamant against violence within his X-Men, so she resisted... most days.

"Oh Scott! You're such a sweetheart!" Jean all but squealed at the puppy cuddled in the basket.

Although she didn't realise that she had walked in on Scott and his fiancé, she was glad to find out Jean liked the puppy since she had coached Scott on getting it as the perfect valentine's gift for him to give his permanent fiancé. Rogue convinced him that a puppy, whilst worthy if not only for its cuteness, would convey an idea of looking forward to impending family life. A plus for any guy, is what she had said to the often rigid, red-eyed one. She hoped that her subtle nudges were beginning to get the gears in the couple's heads turning.

Satisfied that her diabolical plan to get those two married was slowly coming together, she turned out of the kitchen to give the couple some well deserved privacy and headed to the outside garden for some peace and quiet.

As she walked she mused on how exactly she was going to get those two married, they needed a _push_ and whilst she was the most violent one in the mansion, she would have appreciated if she could compound her good intensions with a little romance.

Therein lay the problem however; she was never a romantic, so she'd have to get outside help. She wanted this little project however to be _hers_, as selfish as it may sound. If she got Kitty or Amara to help her, she'd get lost in the sea of excitement when they eventually took over and it could no longer be her gift to the future Summers'. She needed someone subtle but helpful, someone she could boss around and not have to worry about stepping on their toes, someone with a certain... _finesse_. Now the question remained; where on god's green earth would she find that?

Sitting on a garden bench, she failed to notice the suspiciously empty garden.

Insert Musical Interlude...

_All is fair  
I'm trying to make you notice me but you don't care  
You play me like a broken game of Snakes and Ladders  
Or cards or piano or a record that's been thrown in the trash_

She heard the music but had absolutely no idea where it was coming from. So she got up and began walking down the pathway.

_I like you  
I've liked you since I saw you walking down my street  
I like your little vibe and your clothes and feet  
And your hair and your eyes and your  
nose and your face and your life  
_

She'd recognise that voice anywhere, especially since the Cajun accent was butchering the poor song. The song was a recent favourite that she had got from the pile of CDs that Kitty had insisted she catch up on.

_I know your name  
And I've got your number  
I don't wanna save the world  
I just wanna waste some time with you  
We're both so young  
We might as well face it  
I don't wanna change nothing  
I just wanna waste some time with you  
_

Reaching the edge of the woods, she saw the Cajun looking as devilishly handsome as ever, with a white rose in his gentle grasp and she held back a sob. It was too much too soon and she couldn't risk her heart... no, she wouldn't risk her heart like that again. There was only so much heart break she could take.

With tears in her eyes, she turned before he could stop her. She flew hard and fast and away from amorous Cajuns and devil eyed seducers.

End of Flashback

The memory brought back the same vulnerable feeling that washed over the Cajun, who momentarily lost focus as he was overcome with her emotions.

She took the moment to step back and on a split decision, she decided to flee, for it would be better to leave than experience the suffocating confusion the Cajun brought her.

.

.

.

.

Dinner found her sneaking out into the garden as Kitty was convincing the rest of the school that she was feeling a bit under the weather. It was the truth; she was feeling extremely melancholy as the day began taking its toll on the poor Southerner.

She knew the Cajun meant well, and he really was so sweet at times, when he wasn't thoroughly embarrassing or utterly corruptive... But she'd play with fire and got scorched pretty badly; she really was so unequivocally screwed.

The day, the memories, it was all too much for her and in the end she collapsed on a garden bench and silently grieved.

"Rogue?" a timid voice from behind her whispered softly into the night, but she really had no desire to deal with any of this right now, so instead she called out.

"Please Ms. Munroe, not now." Her soft tones did nothing to help her case as the teacher reached over to her within seconds, with a grace that few possessed, and stood over her hunched form.

"I've told you to call me Ororo child... What is wrong? Is it Carol? Should I get the professor?" The African Goddess could not quell the rising tides of worry that threaten to consume her about the Southerner's welfare.

Unknowingly, the weather goddess's request was the figurative straw that broke the camels' back as all too soon the younger woman promptly broke down in sobs. Utterly bewildered by the turn of events, the woman's maternal skills took charge and she gently but carefully reached for the girl and lifted her slightly, for she still weighed less than a feather, and placed herself next to the crying Southerner.

For Rogue's part, she merely looked at the older woman and promptly crumbled into a fit of sobs once more as she rested her head on 'Ro's covered legs and allowed her tears to soak her denim. She needed this cry and damn her pride to hell if she was gonna let it get in the way.

"It's so hard 'Ro!" She sobbed incoherently into the older woman's lap.

"Let it out Rogue, nothing said here will ever be betrayed." She softly assured the younger girl, and knowing just what to say to the distraught girl, Rogue let the floodgates open and poured out her all of her troubles to the weather witch.

"It's so confusing! Everything's changed, everyone's moved on, not that ah blame them, but how do ah even begin to catch up? It' nice in theory, but it don't work like that in real life 'Ro! Ah lost three years Ro! THREE! Nothing will ever be the same! Mah body's different! Mah mind's different! Ah went to sleep hurt and angry and ah work up scared and confused and ah didn't have any Joseph! Ya'll can easily hate him for all the shit he did, but ah can't! AH LOVED him Ro! Loved him! And now he's gone and it's all so much Ro! Am ah wrong to still love him?"

"We can't tell our hearts when or how long to love my dear. It doesn't work that way no matter how hard we try. I can't say loving is wrong, even if his actions in the end was despicable, betrayed you he did but can you honestly say that is all you remember of him? I will tell you this though, it will not be wrong to remember to good times you no doubt shared but it would do you no favours to forget the lessons this experience has bestowed on you."

Her sobs subsided, and as Ororo trailed her hands along the girl's hair in a soothing manner, tactfully avoiding skin to skin contact with her. She held the girl, comforting her in the crisp, cool, cloudless night until the stream of tears eventually ceased and the younger woman adjusted herself in the other woman's lap, with an almost child-like innocence and gazed at the stars above.

She sighed deeply and this perked the interest of the African Goddess turned mother hen. "Something else has been plaguing her mind, hasn't it? It may have spurred this little confession also."

Rogue purposely avoided her gaze as she set it upon herself to find the constellation Orion, something her former love had often done whilst they were on a midnight stroll together.

"Rogue?" Questioned the weather goddess, her avoidance of the subject was far too obvious to the surrogate mother of most of the mansion. Accurately deducing the situation and resolving for the sake of the younger woman's sanity, that she would get to the issue.

Twisting her lips in a slight frown, she allowed the clouds in the distance to rumble, an emphasis to her point.

Pouting in indignation she replied to the non-verbal probe, "It's not really important, kinda stupid really..."

"What is it child? It seems to weight heavily enough on your conscious as is and believe it or not just talking about it may help." She silently willed the girl to open up to her and thanked the Goddesses that she had got so much of the local recluse so far. It was far healthier in her mind, rather than keeping everything bottled up.

"Well, it is a bit embarrassing to talk about it especially as..." She trailed off... Ororo could have sworn she was blushing.

"You can confide in me, my child. I am after all a woman like you, no less, if not with a couple years more experience and wisdom. Do not mistake my age to be my handicap young Rogue." She spoke in calm soothing tones and rogue got the distinct impression that the woman was not offended, something she had absolutely no desire to do.

"Well, to put it bluntly, it's Remy LeBeau..."

FLASHBACK (To the infamous Lunch Date)

Dressed not so much to impress, in black, wash out jeans and a long sleeved, deep neck, burgundy top which Kitty had insisted she wear, even if she was going to a Creole Restaurant in the middle of the day.

In the foyer, as the clock stuck 11, her not-date glanced up, in the mother of all clichés, and his smile widened as he took in her appearance; plain and without any accessories, not even the little silver bag Kitty insisted she carry for emergencies. So with her cell stuck in her back pocket and her wallet in the front, she continued to glide down the staircase awaiting his corny compliment she was sure he'd issue.

Her entrance was ruined however as a group of rambunctious kids came crashing down the stairs in all their mutant glory, knocking her off balance and allowing her to gracefully fall off the last couple of stairs and into...

The strong, familiar arms of none other than the one man she could always count on, the resident Wolverine.

Growling menacingly towards the group of startled youngsters, he checked over the girl to make sure she was alright.

Answering the unspoken question in his concerned eyes, she righted herself before replying to him, "A'm fine Sugar, thanks for the catch. Ah might've been seriously hurt, if ya were'nt there Logan."

"It's alright darling, you know me. I'd protect you from anything if I can help it." All this whilst the bewildered Cajun, who had been primed to catch his southern spice, was a bit miffed at being beaten to the punch by an _older_ man. The Wolverine's glare cut right into his bones and he offhandedly wondered what would be the consequences of this lunch date and the danger room training he would have with the feral man in time to come.

'Oh joy, LeBeau! Y' bloody Sadist.'

His train of thought was interrupted however as the older man began a line of questioning the Cajun had desperately hard to avoid.

"Where you going out all decked out, darling?" Rogue raised her eyebrow at the question and Remy couldn't help but smirk at her attitude.

"Well, for your information, Remy here's taking me out for some lunch. He says they have the best Creole food, this side of the Mississippi and ah wanna check it out. Got a problem with that?" She folded her hands across her chest and it worked as an instant cold shower to the Cajun as she was the mirror image as that of her feral mentor.

"Why of course not darling, you are an adult and should be treated as one Rogue. I was just wondering if you wanted to head out with us for lunch since you're already decked out to the nines." He added slyly, and the Cajun knew he had lost this round as he anticipated his cherè's next move.

"Well why don't ya join us! Ah'm sure it'll be fun. Sides, its time ya put that healing factor to some good use! Some spice in yer life certainly won't kill ya!" She joked as she smoothly turned an awkward, non-date, into a family gathering of sorts. Because she'd wager her life savings that-

"Well I'd love too darling! Kurt and Scott will be excited food, because all we were gonna eat before was Chinese Take Out." He joked with her, but his eyes remained trained on the Cajun for any hint of disappointment. Of course how good could a player like Remy be if his poker face was not in fact the mask of illusion? Right now it convincingly masked a increasingly irked Remy LeBeau.

She knew her 'protectors' would have gotten wind of this non-date and shall do everything in their power to save her from the pigs that were disguised as men. Normally she'd freak out and rebel whole heartedly about them being sexist pigs themselves. Today, however, they were in for a surprise because she couldn't stand the Cajun and they would come in nicely in her plan to survive the non-date.

Piling into the X-Van, with the Cajun riding shot gun and herself sandwiched between her two 'brothers', the ride was full of casual, meaningless small talk. For the entire ride, Remy gazed longingly out the window, no doubt missing the Harley he spent the entire morning on, shining and servicing, just so his Cherè could rest her lovely rump on it. Oh, he was going to get her back good for this little stint.

The atmosphere in the restaurant was no different, besides perhaps louder and filled with a lot more Southern accents than either of the two had heard in a long time. The restaurant was cosy and the waitresses were friendly but when they all settled down into their seats, they began to soak in the culture and both Southerners took a moment and closed their eyes and pictured home.

They sat no where near each other. Remy knew this would happen but it did nothing to quell the frustration rising within him. They sat opposite each other, around a round table, and for a moment his mind went to a story once read to him by his Tantie Mattie when he was just a poor pup; King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

End Of Flashback Of Date... sorry Rogue... NON-Date

"So you had a horrible date then?" Asked the weather witch slightly puzzled by the story, whom had been momentarily suffering from information overload.

"No, if ah had a horrible time ah wouldn't be out here right now attempting a solo at _Cry Me A River_." She came across a bit bitter and so her professor, rather colleague, was seeking to make her open up once more.

After a bit of gentle probing, she confessed, "It was great actually." Before she could interject, Rogue continued, "He made an effort to converse with the boys, cracked a few jokes. He even pretended that it was perfectly normal for one to go out with testosterone filled chaperones who'd like nothing more than a pissing match with him, on the first date."

With a teasing smile, knowing she could not in good faith let this opportunity go by without justice being served, she quipped, "I thought it wasn't a date?"

"Gah! You didn't see the looks he was throwing over his Gumbo." She grinned at the memory, the Cajun sure had a way to always ensure she was the centre of his focus even as he intensely argued mundane facts and honourably defended the Southern Fried chicken to the Alaskan opposer. It was as flattering as it was down right unnerving, she admitted to the other woman.

Shrugging, so unlike her usual royal demeanour she sat the young woman up in the iron wrought bench and held her by the shoulders and practically demanded an answer to the confusion the girl currently emitted, but being gently assertive at the same time. A feat only the Weather Goddess herself could accomplish.

Looking the woman straight into her eyes, she stated without a quiver in her voice, "I'm afraid. Ah'm afraid to want this, ah'm afraid to do this again. He's different from Joseph, so very different but it's all the same thing in the end and ah don't think ah can survive having my heart broken again." No tears shone in the eyes, just a dull look that Ororo never hoped to see in the Rogue's eyes, ever again.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rogue. You may get your heart broken, time and time again, or you may never have it broken again. I don't know, and you can't. It's something that we have no way of predicting; only Destiny herself can tell us." A ghost of a smile flittered across the Southerner's face as she remembered her surrogate mother back in Caldecott.

"But I can tell you that women Rogue, all women, we love hard. That is why we often hurt so badly. It is nothing to be ashamed of, nothing that is wrong within us. The question remains though Rogue, are you willing to let your fear overcome you? Are you willing to let this one incident change who you are and destroy the potential of what you can become? Are you willing to let a piece of yourself perish because you don't want to feel the bad things in life Rogue?"

The young Rogue resumed her spot on the other woman's lap as she resigned herself to contemplate the woman's entire monologue.

A/N: Hey ppl! I've been real busy these last couple of weeks and getting busier by the minute lol. I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed the last chapter and ALL of those who've added this fic to their favs and alerts... u ppl ROCK MY SOCKS!!! Lol I apologise if this chapter seems disjointed, because there was so many things I wanted to include and i'm having a hard time getting quality writing time... The Valentine's Day scenes were supposed to be from a fic i was supposed to post in my Twisted Holidays arc but never got around to... I'm not good at the whole dating scenes so i thought it'd make up for it. As for Rogue's break down... u had to see that coming at sum point lol. So much shit has been happening to her... Still aiming for 100 reviews so click hat cute lil button right down there and tell me what u think. Hope I didn't disappoint!

Shout outs!


	4. Faith

Disclaimer: I own not the characters in this fic, I merely kidnap them occasionally and force them to play by my rules instead of Marvel's *insert evil laughter*

* * *

Chapter 4

Faith

_Faith is to believe what we do not see _

_(St. Augustine)_

_

* * *

  
_

"Ah want your help"

_Bang._

"Pardonné moi?" The Cajun slid out from under the X-Van, rubbing his bruised forehead, for once utterly lost.

"Ah, Rogue, want yer, Remy LeBeau a.k.a. Gambit, a.k.a. Swamp Rat, a.k.a. Prince of T'ieves, a.k.a. Le Diable Blanc-"

"Shush now woman! Y' tryin' ta git this homme murdered in an extremely graphic and profligate way? _Y' fou femme!_" His panicked voice did nothing to dissuade her current objective.

"Now that ah got yer attention Diable-"

"Now, now _Chérie_, we save those kinda names for the bedroom non?" He raised himself off the floor in all his shirtless glory, rippling abs glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, a few smudges of grease, on random spots that make you wanna- oh boy. Was it hot in here like this before?

Dragging her protesting eyes away from the errant sight, the boy screamed forbidden fruit and snakes... Big snakes, long winding snake that you could take in your- damn it, he's staring at you. He asked something didn't he... inconsequential no doubt, but if Remy LeBeau had any idea where her mind keep straying too... she'd probably be sore after, in all senses of the expression.

"Ah'm sorry, yah said something?" Bringing her eyes back to his face, all feelings of being hot and bothered flew out the window at the sight of his trade mark smirk.

"Well Chere, y' were just about to beg this Cajun _pour son aide_," He walked up to her, well aware of the dangerous proximity between his bear chest and her partially exposed shoulders.

Rogue growled, but before her choice selections of expletives could be voiced, the wise Cajun interjected, "What y' need Rougey? Remy wouldn't mind hooking you up." He waggled his eyebrows to emphasize the double meaning.

Realising the futility of this approach she tried another tactic...

_Sniff._

Blink...

_Sniff Sniff._

Blink...

_Sniff_, "All ah wanted was_-sniff-_ to return the favour_-sniff-_ to mah oh-so-devoted- friends _–sniff-_ who've put their own lives on hold _–sniff-_ and stuck by my side through it all _– sniff-_ "

Blink. "Uh, chere?" Blink.

" – but now _–sniff-_ ah've realised that _–sniff-_ I'm not as creative as Kitty or as classy as Amara _–sniff-_ but I still wanna do this _–sniff-_ but ah've realised, ah need help and _– sniff-_ being the proud southern woman, mah mamma raised me _–sniff_..." She broke off expectantly and like fresh meat to a Gator, the Cajun took the bait.

"Say no more _Chere_, this Cajun'd be happy ta help! Just tell him where his hands' be more beneficial and he be more than willin' ta oblige!" His smirk found its way back onto his face at the innuendo.

Brushing aside his flirting, she beamed at him, a genuine Roguish grin that made the man appreciate the rare sight.

"Now Chere, how exactly can Remy be of service?" he asked in that charming manner of his.

"Well, ah don't know nothing about weddings," He visibly paled as realisation dawned on him, "or how to go around planning one, much less a surprise one. You, however, have had personal experience-" he cringed at the memory and she dutifully ignored him and continued on, "so ah figured that you would be the ideal person to help me plan this shindig." She beamed at him expectantly and nodded her head as if his cooperation was already understood.

Not even her adorable expression could quell the uneasy feeling memories of his all too brief wedded 'bliss' with Belladonna Bordeaux... Of all things she wanted to put him through, _a wedding_... shudders. So he did what any single, contented man would do; he back-tracked with much haste.

"_Chere_, Remy don't know if he really is the right person for the job, he may have been though it once already _mais_, the ceremony did kinda go boom, literally." He prayed for strength to resist the southern spitfire as he continued to rattle excuses, proving his utter incompetence in such matters.

Having exhausted her reserves of 'feminine wiles' for the day, she easily slipped into her familiar, _determined_ ways, "Boy, yer gonna help me pull off this shindig whether ya want too or not and it's gonna be as perfect as a mah mamma's hush puppies at the end of a rotten day!" She grabbed his ear lobe and tugged on it to enforce her point.

"Ow Chere! Be careful there! You're hurting the money maker there!" He tried to pry her hand off but then realised the futility of dealing with a woman with invincibility and super strength.

"Merde, y'er worst than Tante Mattie when y' get like this woman!" Rubbing his now sore ear, he pouted in a childish, albeit adorable way.

"Speaking of ya Tante, she called the other day." She noted casually and seemed uninterested as the Cajun's mouth dropped open... and remained opened in a most undignified manner. He began sputtering. Rogue however, continued to ignore him and casually carried on.

"She figured ya be a mess when ya found out she tracked ya down," Turning to him, a small frown marring her features, "Who ya think called Storm and told the professor to 'not-expect' your impromptu arrival?" She tsked at the bewildered man in front of her, "She says ta tell ya 'tah put some meat on yer bones! Just 'cause these Yankees don't know hell from hide 'bout cooking, don't mean ya get ta starve yaself!' Ah do believe ah agree with the woman, look at ya! Ya getting all pasty and stringy looking!" She wrinkled her nose at him.

"When did y' talk to ma tante et pourquoi y' didn't get Remy on the phone?" The Cajun demanded utterly floored that in light of his... banishment, his family still sought him out... well his tante at least.

"Cuz she wanted ta talk ta meh, not ya Cajun!" Rogues replied, her anger beginning to edge into her voice. "When she heard that it was Rogue she was speakin' to she decided to shelf whatever it was she wanted to tell ya and talk to me instead." She grinned smugly at him, as if to say, 'Ha! She likes me better!' Remy on the other hand, dropped the confused, bewildered and hopeless look and traded it in for his self righteous look of indignation. Remy was always her favourite!

With the maturity of a 3 year old her boldly proclaimed, "She must've just felt sorry for y'! Really wanted to talk to her poor starving Remy but decided to indulge y'! Musta heard y' desperation over the phone."

Grinning smugly she replied effortlessly, "Speaking of desperation, she mentioned she knew of me from y' days as a stalker."

Remy sputtered, "Remy does not stalk!"

"Oh yes he does, and apparently he likes to follow 'round a certain Tante around the kitchen, wearing her fuchsia pink apron with frills." Rogue sniggered at him.

Remy paled at the revelation, "Rogue, Chere, how long did the two of y' talk for?"

Grinning at the Cajun, she answered, "Oh we had a _long_ talk Cajun."

"Dieu..." He visibly shudder, it seemed that his Tante had taken a liking to the fellow Southerner, an unhealthy penchant at that.

Deciding that they had strayed too far from the matter at hand, she decided to get back on topic.

"Since ya've agreed to this, Operation: Get The Preppies Hitched, meet meh by the fountain tonight after dinner for us to discuss this, _properly_." She stressed on the last word as if to drive home the point.

"Oui Mademoiselle." Remy finally concede, as reluctantly and pitifully as he could manage.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Ya're late Cajun!" Rogue hissed at her newly recruited partner-in-crime, annoyed as he calmly strode up to her well past the post- dinner period they had 'agreed' to meet each other.

Remy ginned at her quite smugly, "Now Chere, don't be getting all hot and bothered jus' because you decided on a meeting time as vague as 'after dinner'."

Rogue growled, not necessarily a psyche slip, but something she definitely picked up from Logan. Remy, for his part, recognised the warning signs of her temper flair and decided to avoid that tonight, since it would be taking most of his energy to ease his protesting insides about having anything to do wedding planning, even if it wasn't his own. The nostalgia was a bit overwhelming nonetheless.

"Well Chere, let's get this party on the road then, how 'bout we mosey on over to the gazebo so none of them p'tites can hear us plotting this here World Domination." He added candidly, best get this over as quickly as possible, _'Jus' like rippin' off a band aid Remy'_.

Rogue, not able to conceal her excitement, grabbed his hand and dragged him over, keeping a tight grip just in case he decided to flee. Not letting go, she perched herself on a railing and turned to face him. He was looking amusedly at their intertwined hands and she found herself explaining her actions, albeit with a lot less conviction than she possessed at the start.

"No worries _Chere,_ Remy's not gonna run out on his _belle Cherie_ when she's in need of his aid. Now do y' have any particular place to begin or do we just wing it?" His smooth voice quelled all her fears, a little too quickly, and she was sure he was trying to distract her by leaning in closer... _God could smell him!_

Alas she was a Rogue, true to her name, she would not let him try to seducer her to forget her mission, upping the ante she decided to play dirty once more, "Well Rems," she bit her lower lip slightly and tugged ever so gently, "ah was thinking to myself, if ah was Jean," she lowered her eyes in an utterly innocent fashion, "where on earth would ah start?" she added in a sigh, just before the dramatic pause.

Cutting off any witty remark the Cajun was about to make she continued, "But then ah remembered that Amara got jean a Wedding Planner Diary," at his expression she clarified, "it's like a Journal of all her thoughts and stuff about her wedding, what she wants and what she hates."

He nodded thoughtfully and quickly began to piece together where this was going, "Y' want Remy steal the book then?"

"Well," she shifted uncomfortably, "not quite. Now not to take offence but ah don't think she'd be very forgivin' if ah let you rummage through her and Scott's personal belongings. Ya still kinda new to them Rems and they might not be too forgiving."

Remy's eyebrows furrowed, "Now if y' don't want Remy steal it-"

He trailed off suspiciously as he regarded her big, toothy grin, "No! _Absolutement pas! Je ne vouldrais pas-"_

"Uh, Remy?"

"-think about even trying to teach you-"

"Remy..."

"-to _STEAL_ from your friends-"

"Remy!"

"and there ain't nothing you can say to change my mind!"

"SEX!" (1)

Immediately he shut his rambling mouth and stared at her curiously, "Quoi?"

She sighed and let out another mini Logan like growl, "It seemed like the only sure fire way to grab your attention, now that you are LISTENING to me," she brought his face closer and he unconsciously licked his lips, "We aren't gonna _steal_ it."

Knowing Rogue all too well he decided to hold his breath for the kicker, "We're gonna _borrow_ it," she stated so proudly at her ingeniousness that he almost applauded her... _almost._ He frowned at her and began his argument once more, when she once again interjected.

"Now, now, don't be quick to judge, yes we would have to, _erm_, acquire the object in question without the owner's knowledge or consent but really Remy, this is the best way to pull off Jean's perfect wedding, her heart's desire! So what if we're not going about it in a technically legal way? Hey! It's the thought that counts anyways, right?"

Remy let out a long, velvety smooth laugh that reminded her of chocolate fountains, rich and thick and creamy, the mere thought made her subconsciously lick her lips. She was so side tracked that she almost missed Remy's question.

"So when do y' want Remy to pilfer this vital piece of the Preppy Wedding Puzzle?"

"Well technically, you won't be borrowing it. Ah will, ah'll retrieve it, go to the library, photocopy it and then return it to its rightful place and they'll be none-the-wiser." She stated, as if willing her plans to be carried off flawlessly.

With a playful smirk on his face he probed her, though not in the way he'd prefer, "And what may Remy ask, is supposed to be his role in this production?"

"Well Swamp Thing, you get to be my teacher, since ah not the most subtle gal this side of the Dixie border and also mah look out, 'cuz ah don't think Scooter's gonna appreciate ya presence in his room, sortin' through his wife's personal belongings," she answered with a sly grin and a wink.

"Bien Cherie, but that means Remy get to teach you the art of thievery then," and with a wicked grin, he suddenly closed in on her.

"- the distraction," his demon eyes glowed and their breaths intermingled.

"-the seduction," he let his body lightly press against her own, his teeth grazing her ear lobes as he continued.

"- the thrill of victory" He pulled away confidently and smiled at her dazed expression and her look of briefly shock but more so indignation as he held one side of her earrings between his thumb and forefinger, dangling it in front of her now perfectly focused eyes.

"Why ya no good-" her tirade was cut short however as his chuckled in her ears once more, and she willed her knees not to turn to jelly.

"Dieu, Chere, have a little mo' faith in Remy non? Might do us both some good." This time he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and breathed in her scent through her hair.

After a few minutes, when it appeared that he had no intentions of moving his hands, she silently sighed and loosely hooked her forefingers in his belt loops, tugging him slightly to her.

"Remy..." she sighed, unable to complete her train of thought.

"Oui Cherie?" He pulled away slightly so that he could look into her eyes, hopefully reassuring her into speaking whatever was on her mind. Now was not the time to mess with her emotions, not if anything was truly meant to come from this.

"What are we doin?" She let out a long drawn breath and she felt his palms slide down to her upper arms, gripping them.

"I don't know Chere, what are we doin'?" He stared at her green orbs and hoped.

"Remy... we can't do this..." She said mournfully, as if torn by the prospect.

"Sure we can Chere, we're doing it now aren't we?" He took a deep breath and prayed that he was doing the right thing by pushing back a little, he did not want to scare her off.

"No Remy, we're not..." Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time that evening, "not really. We can't."

"Can't or won't Chere? There's an awfully big difference between the two." His voice was level and smooth and calmed her rather than anger her.

"Remy... I'm just so confused... I don't think-"

"Precisely mon Cherie, don't think." He grinned as he effectively cut her off and laughed at her pout.

"But-"

"Hush now y' _fou femme_! Remy not saying to jump into bed right this minute," he broke off and after a significant pause, during which he grinned lecherously at her, he added, "although, y' won't find Remy complainin' if y' do."

It was almost a reflex action that she tapped him at the back of his head (2), but he cut her off once more to reassure her, "Remy was only joking, but if it bothers you too much Remy will cut down on those kinds of jokes."

He stared into her eyes and willed himself to not even blink as he feared the slightest movement might send her the wrong message.

"Remy likes y' Rogue, I really do and Remy's willing to do anything it takes to give _us_," and he stressed on the last word, "a fair chance. Remy not saying that we be soul mates or anything, who knows, but for now, Remy'd be honoured if y' consented to going out with him."

Partially frustrated with herself, she conceded, "Ah don't know Remy, ah like ya, ah really do but it's all so confusing to me. Ah mean one minute ah'm enjoying the bantering and this," she tugged him closer, "And yet sometimes it scares me, quite shitless actually. Ah hate feeling like this, all mixed up and confused, it's like ah'm Hot and then Cold (3), like ah can't find a balance and it's so frustrating! Ah feel like every time ah take two steps forward ah take one step back." She growled and grabbed the lapels of his trench, burying her head in his chest and breathing in his scent.

'_God he smelled good!'_ If she wasn't careful she was going to develop a new fetish, and a no doubt embarrassing one at that. Since when did she become a dog, to be going around sniffing people?

"How about this Cherie, we take this one day at a time? One date at a time? And no calling for reinforcements like last time Cherie," she blushed as he called her out on her twist of their first date, "Remy wants to get to know you, Monsieur Logan and Herr Kurt can wait until Poker Night if they want to bond with Remy."

Her cheeks burnt a solid shade of red that even Scott would be proud off, as the implications of the statement ringed in her mind. _'He likes me! He likes me!'_ She had to suppress the urge to giggle.

Then, low tunes of a familiar melody reached their ears and brought tentative smiles to their faces.

Remy took the initiative and shifted them so that they were in the centre of the gazebo, his arms locked around her waist, hugging her tightly to him. Her own arms were around his neck, with her fingers lost in his hair as she sighed contentedly into his chest and massaged his skull subconsciously with the tips of her fingers.

_All is fair  
I'm trying to make you notice me but you don't care  
You play me like a broken game of Snakes and Ladders  
Or cards or piano or a record that's been thrown in the trash_

_I like you  
I've liked you since I saw you walking down my street  
I like your little vibe and your clothes and feet  
And your hair and your eyes and your  
nose and your face and your life_

_I know your name  
And I've got your number  
I don't wanna save the world  
I just wanna waste some time with you  
We're both so young  
We might as well face it  
I don't wanna change nothing  
I just wanna waste some time with you_

_Three blind mice  
I may as well be asking them for stable advice  
Instead I'm on a seesaw all day and night  
And all week and all month and all year all my life  
I'm only human  
If only you could see  
You do some pretty crazy little things to me  
And I don't wanna change the course of history  
I just want you to be, next to someone like me  
And be free_

_'Cos I know your name  
And I've got your number  
I don't wanna save the world  
I just wanna waste some time with you  
We're both so young  
We might as well face it  
I don't wanna change nothing  
I just wanna waste some time with you_

_Wasting time  
Wasting time with you  
Wasting time  
Wasting time with you_

_Now you know  
My thoughts about where I would like the story to go  
I feel that if you really like to play it cool  
We should do it, do it, do it, yeah_

_I know your name  
And I've got your number  
I don't wanna save the world  
I just wanna waste some time with you  
We're both so young  
We might as well face it  
I don't wanna change nothing  
I just wanna waste some time with you_

_I know your name  
I got your number  
I don't wanna save the world  
I just wanna waste some time with you  
We're both so young  
We might as well face it  
I don't wanna change nothing at all  
I just wanna waste some time with you  
_

The song faded and apparently whoever was responsible for the mood music finally got an ear-full since blasting music at that volume, at this hour of the night, even though it was a weekend, was frowned upon.

They didn't pull apart immediately though, continuing to sway gently to some unknown tune, and for the final time, in a barely audible whisper, Rogue asked, "Can we really do this?"

And with his eyes glowing and lips smirking, he rested his chin on her head and said simply, "Jus' have a lil' faith Chere..."

* * *

A/N: hey all yes i'm still alive, thought I'm not sure for how long lol, I got tired of waiting for someone to update so I gave it a shot... writing this was like pulling teeth lol... my personal life recently have been too complicated for fanfiction to even be contemplated lol... on a brighter side, it's given me this awesome plot bunny for a Romy fic is any1's interested? It's for sale though, (well it free lol) I have no more time for pets, even sweet fluffy plot bunnies and their odd behaviour. This chapter is shorter that the others, sighs, I tried... Thank you all who have reviewed... Oh and I've corrected various spelling mistakes in the previous chapters *shudders* I don't know how you ppl put up with me lol

Oh yeah:

(1) - I had an additional mathematics teacher (extra lessons) who enjoyed doing that to get the class' attension, especially when the row of Boys sat infront of us girls (both sets from separate non co-ed schools) since they got easily distracted lol

(2) From my fav show NCIS

(3) Hot n Cold By Katey Perry, another obsession

Kudos!

Delphine


End file.
